


Not Just Dirty Talk

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - Square 4: SuctionKinktober 2018 - Day 9: TitfuckingTurns out, Derek's talk about breeding Stiles wasn't just dirty talk at all.





	Not Just Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Breeding Is Just Dirty Talk, Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626547)  
> You don't have to read that one, but it might make more sense if you do.

It turns out...it wasn’t just dirty talk. Stiles isn’t exactly sure how it all works, but when Derek told him he was going to keep knotting him until it took….well, it turns out he really meant it. To be fair, Derek seemed just as shocked as Stiles to discover it wasn’t just sex babbles. That was a fun one to explain to the pack. And his father, good god that was….there was a lot of laughing and then there was a lot of yelling and then there was a brief round of shots fired that had to be explained away (easier since the evidence of John having shot Derek had long since healed over). And then it was discussions of responsibility and parenthood and educations and jobs and it had come out that they really didn’t have to worry about much of anything because Derek had money. Like, famous people money. Which just meant that when he casually mentioned Stiles should move in with him, Stiles’ father had readily agreed.

Stiles can’t really say he’s got complaints about it though - not when it means he gets catered to by his hotter-than-the-sun baby daddy while he finishes up his diploma via correspondence (the school and everyone not ‘in the know’ about the supernatural thinks he’s gone to visit family in Poland - it’s not like he can walk around town when he’s visibly pregnant). It also means he gets to have as much sex as he wants - which is great because fucking _hormones_. Stiles had a pretty healthy libido to start, he was a teenager after all, but fuck if pregnancy didn’t kick it all up a notch. Half the time Derek’s not even all the way awake before Stiles is climbing onto his cock and stuffing himself full with it. Not that Derek complains - his alpha instincts are in overdrive already, and even though they know he can’t possibly impregnate Stiles while he’s already knocked up, he certainly keeps trying.

Stiles isn’t the only one who wakes up with urges though. His body is changing a bit to prep for the baby, and that includes his chest. Again - he’s not really sure how it all works, but his pecs are decidedly less pec-like and far more tit-like than they were a few months back. And this morning he woke up to them leaking and achy. It would be a problem maybe, but Derek’s nose twitches in his sleep and before his eyes are even open, he’s rolling over, mouth latching on to one sore nub and sucking. Stiles feels the pull all the way down to his dick. Derek spends maybe a minute on the first one and then moves on to the other, tongue flicking at the tip until milk beads up. He’s more careless this time, sucking hard before relaxing his mouth, letting the milk run down the sides of Stiles’ new tit. It’s a sticky, wet mess, but it doesn’t stop Stiles from getting hard. Derek smirks and climbs above him.

“Let me?”

“Yeah. Whatever you want.” Stiles means it too, he’s never been so satisfied. He’s only a little surprised when Derek shifts up, his cock sliding between the two new mounds of flesh. He cups Stiles’ tits, pushing them together as best he can, and pushes his cock between them. His fingertips roll Stiles’ nipples, squeezing and pinching and coaxing out more milky drops even as his pace picks up, fucking his way between the soft new tits.

“God I love this, love seeing you pregnant with my pup. Love your new tits. Gonna keep you pregnant always, full of milk for me.” He gets off on his own words, rhythmically pressing Stiles’ tits tighter as he spills between them. Stiles is hard as a rock, whimpering, but Derek doesn’t leave him that way. Scoops up the messy mix of come and milk and makes quick work of fingering himself open before carefully navigating around Stiles’ belly, dropping down onto his cock. They don’t do it this way as often, Derek loving to fill Stiles more, but once in awhile they’ll do this. Stiles loves it, loves how tight and hot Derek’s hole is around his dick. He thinks maybe it’ll happen more now that his milk is in, if the way Derek eyes his chest hungrily before latching back onto his nipple. The suction is divine, has Stiles seizing up far faster than he’d like, but Derek doesn’t stop, just rides him through it, and when he’s done, shifts off only enough to not squash Stiles beneath him. His mouth doesn’t let up though, keeps sucking, alternating between Stiles’ nipples until he’s dry as a bone, his tits flatter than they’ve been in days. Derek licks his lips and draws Stiles into him, curling around him, one hand cradling his belly, the other idly fondling his chest.

“Yeah, keep you like this forever I think.” Stiles knows better than to ask if Derek is serious this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
